In conventional wireless networks, resources of a carrier may be divided into different partitions, and each partition may be assigned to carry data for a different mobile device or group of mobile devices. Control signaling associated with the data may typically be carried in a common control channel, such that mobile devices transmit and/or receive data in different partitions of a carrier according to control signaling in a common control channel of the carrier.